


Parental Worries

by emmathedilemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Motherly Stiles, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: "Stiles, babe, we have literally saved Beacon Hills from the supernatural. A human boy and our teenage daughter together isn't an emergency."Though to Stiles it was.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Parental Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Stydia and as I have said in a tumblr post. Stiles as the overly anxious mother in the group is underrated so I made this. Title sucks but concept doesn't suck???

Stiles paced the hard wooden floors. It creaked with every foot shift but it didn't take Stiles out of the fog surrounding his brain with sick worry. Lydia on the other hand sat on the bed unfazed by the situation and almost entertained by Stiles' need for dramatics over their daughter. 

A part of Lydia was happy that he took so much care into their child. She remembers the day in which Stiles' held Grace for the first time. His eyes watering with tears and a proud smile on his face. She knew he would do anything for their daughter. Although, the other part of herself was almost annoyed with the theatrics. She was the parent who was much more flexible with Grace's life since she knew as a teenager developing friendships and even romantic relationships was the way of life. Though Stiles clearly wasn't quite in the same mind space thus Lydia had to intervene. 

“If you keep up the pacing you're going to make a hole in the floor.” Stiles stopped almost if noticing Lydia for the first time. Of course her being his tether was a perk being someone who could ground Stiles back to reality. Though Stiles was much more set on the problem at hand to let those effects last. Instead, Stiles decided to bombard Lydia with the thoughts encircling him. 

"This is an emergency,” Stiles panicked, “we don’t know where she is-”

“She’s at the restaurant-” 

“We don’t know when or if she’ll come back-”

“She said she’s coming back at 10.” 

“Well we don’t know if we can trust that boy she’s with.” 

"Stiles, babe, we have literally saved Beacon Hills from the supernatural. A human boy and our teenage daughter together isn't an emergency." 

"It is an emergency,” Stiles reiterated, “and also I have never heard something so irresponsible in my whole life." Lydia chuckled standing up to face Stiles. The height difference was there especially since Lydia wasn’t wearing heels now meeting the top of her head to under Stiles’ chin. Though the strict look in Lydia’s eyes threw the logistical difference of power into her favour. The FBI agent cowered when his wife gave him that look. 

“The boy she’s with is the same boy we’ve seen multiple times. You’ve literally let him touch your bat and our daughter can handle herself. She’s 16 the same age we were in junior year, remember that year? The genes we had to get through that are in her.” 

“Is that a scientific fact?” 

“It’s a Lydia Stilinski fact, a fact greater than scientific. So be patient.” Lydia kisses Stiles’ cupid bow to show that there really were no worries. Stiles finally smiles which makes Lydia die inside, that smile was enough to cause world peace in a single night. 

“You know a plus to her being out of the house,” Stiles dragged on with an unspoken innuendo. Lydia leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, it was light but only made Stiles want more. Stiles lightly grabbed the back of her head to get a better kiss. Lydia put her hands on Stiles’ face rubbing her thumbs over her cheekbones.

Before anything further the sound of the front door could be heard and Stiles let go of Lydia like she became a hot burner to tend to his daughter running out of the room as fast as he could. Lydia chuckled before walking after him. She didn’t take offense to his actions knowing that they’ll finish what they started later. It was also heartwarming to see her husband so caring to the women of his life. She prayed that the boy Grace was seeing would act the same way or she, as a relaxed parental figure as she was, would take that exterior off to join Stiles in a retaliation to kick his ass.


End file.
